Catch Me If You Can
by kibasluv
Summary: Naruto has come back to Konoha, a town where his adopted father, Iruka, had found him with no memories. With his nightmares getting worse, Naruto starts searching for answers as he enters Konohagakure Private Academy. But not everything is as it seems here. Blood will be sheds as its race against time. Only if they can catch him, if they can that is. Remake of the Original. Yaoi


Hey guys its Kibasluv back from the dead (not really but you get the idea). Anyways I decided to recreate my old story, "Catch Me If You Can" because it was not that exciting and I decided to throw some more interesting plot bits and more character interaction. It will be Yaoi in later chapters and much violence later on.

This is a redue if you did not understand it at all and I suggest that you don't read the other chapters just because it's not going that way, really anymore.

Pairings: lots (in later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, there would be some yaoi in it =D

Catch me if you can

A New Life

_ "Mother...Mother?...MOTHER!" A young boy started to scream. Tears started to cling to his ocean blue eyes as he watched a women run into the room. His arms went up for a hug but she ignored it and covered his mouth. He noticed that she was trembling. Her eyes were darting to the door then back to the scared blonde._

_ "Don't yell sweetie okay...I need you to do something...for mommy." She spoke between ragged breathes as she picked up the child in a back breaking hug. The blonde tried taking in a breathe in the now enclosed space. Her red hair was tickling his face as he spoke. "What is it mommy?" She squeezed him tighter before letting him go and staring into his eyes, holding both of his arms. "When I leave this room...I need you to run and not look back." "Why? Why do I have to go?" The boy cried out before his mother hushed him._

_ "Please do this for me sweetie." She said as she got up and started walking away. The blonde child watched her pause, turning to look back at him before taking off. He didn't understand why she was crying_

_ "Mommy?" He called as he walked out of the room. Loud noises could be heard in distant room before silence engulfed the area. His mother's words echoed back in his mind, '...I need you to run and not look back.' He started walking to where he heard his the loud noises, his body screaming at him to run away but he couldn't help it._

_ He walked into the room, his eyes widened at the sight before him. He reached out before the world darkened._

_ A sigh echoed in the car. A man was steering around potholes along the long, dirt, country road. It had been raining for the last three days and he was sick of it. A hand swept through his light brown hair, fixing it back into a ponytail. He could only barely remember his friend begging him to come out here to see his new place, but did it really have to be so far. A finger went up and scratched the side of his nose on an old scar. He sighed once again until a small figure sitting on the edge of the road caught his attention. "Guess I'll help him out..." He grumbled not in the mood but doing to his caring nature he couldn't drive away while someone was soaked to the bone. He pulled over to the side and took out an umbrella. He opened it as he walked over to the figure and paused when he realized a small child with red hair was sitting there. He was absolutely shocked as he reached down to the child, kneeling to become eye level._

_ "Hey are you okay there?" He said calmly though inside he was shaking with rage to whoever could leave a child in this condition. The boy looked up to him and that's when he noticed that the aquamarine eyes were empty, as if the life was drained from them. They eyes were puffed and red for crying, but what stuck out was the dark brown stains all over his once white shirt._

_ "I...I don't know..." He croaked out, his voice dry from crying. "I'm Iruka." The man started. "Here come with me your soaked." He said ushering the child up and thanking Kami that he stopped. The child sat in the passenger seat, eyes staring straight. Iruka had grabbed a towel from the back and started to dry the boys hair. "What's your name?" He asked. The boy turned his head to look at Iruka. "I don't know." He mumbled again. Iruka sighed and didn't know if the kid was a runaway and just playing with him or something had happened. He hopped it was the first. Iruka took the towel and smiled before noticing the towel had red blotches from drying the boy's hair. He looked now to see a messy mop of blonde hair on the child. His eyes widened in fear. A glint of gold flashed and he leaned over to pick it up. It was a gold medallion with a red swirl engraved on it. The tanned hand flipped it over to reveal letters on the back. "Uzumaki...Naruto?"_

A sigh escaped echoed in the car. A vein was ready to pop on the driver's forehead. That had to been at least the eighth sigh in the last hour. The tanned man looked over to the blonde sitting beside him in the passenger seat. The boy he had once found had matured over the ages. His skin had bronzed to a nice tan, his beautiful blonde hair rivalled the sun's glow, and his eyes had regained the life it once lost. The brunette restricted himself not to sigh. It was almost as contagious as yawning.

"Are we there yet?" The blonde asked, turning his head to face his parent. "Not yet Naruto, almost." He replied. "You said that four other times." The blonde whined before fixing his long grey zip-up hoodie so he could get more comfortable. "But this time I mean it." Iruka stated with a smile. "You said that last time too." The blonde countered with a pout. Iruka thought he would have an ulcer by the time they got to their new place. The teenager just knew how to get under his skin when he wanted to. "So how many times is this now? Four or Five?" Naruto asked, his eyes skimming the streets as they passed. "Five in three years." Iruka replied knowing exactly what the blonde was asking him. Iruka was once in the military, a reason how he got that scar on his nose, but due to another injury he was given a honourable discharge. Since then he had been working at different military bases dragging the poor teenager behind him. However a few months a go, he resigned from the military completely and decided to settle down with his child. He knew it took a toll on Naruto, having to move almost every six to eight months. Not to mention he had trouble making friends, but it was worse to leave behind the ones he did. An idea crossed his mind.

"Want to see your school?" Iruka asked with a small smile as he turned the wheel. Naruto looked over at the brunette, his eyebrow arching as he responded. "Do I have a choice?" "Nope." "Then why did you even ask me?" Naruto whined again as a giant white building was starting to come into view. Though he pretended he wasn't interested, his eyes betrayed him. Iruka noticed and loswed down almost to a halt. From what he could see, the white building had to be at least three stories tall with a tall clock tower in the middle. Many trees surrounded the area which blocked his view of the school. What stood out most was the giant black Victorian style gate stood in the front, the fence made out of stone. Around the open fence many students in black and white uniforms. A crowd of females gained his attention. They were squealing and shouting at the gate, even some were pushing each other. A moment later the mob broke into a frenzy as a raven haired boy jumped over the stone wall and ran off away from the school and passed their car. For a moment they had locked eyes. Sky blue to midnight. He noticed he was paler then normal teachers. The male paused before looking back, mumbling something like 'shit' and bolted as the mob chased after him. Naruto had to let out a chuckle. "Sucks to be him." Iruka had sweat dropped and looked amazed at the mob. "That's one way to put it." He replied before driving off.

After a few minutes Naruto closed his eyes, listening only to the annoying, radio talk show host. It was suddenly cut off and he opened his eyes gazing at the apartment or a condo building in front of them. It had to be at least ten stories tall. He looked around before noticing Iruka waving him over. He sighed quietly and got out of the car. He walked over to Iruka and enter through the double doors. An elderly man stood their smiling at them. He had messy, white spiky hair that reached to the floor. He wore an older style of clothing that was a red kimono to thing with a grey shirt underneath. He wore grey cargo pants and brown sandals.

"Umino Iruka?" The man asked in a deep voice. It surprised both of them how fit this man was though his hair spoke the opposite. "Yes. Jiraiya I presume?" Iruka spoke politely and held out his hand. Jiraiya shook his hand and started smiling. "I'm the owner and manager." He started as he walked to the elevator, ushering them to follow. Naruto looked over to where the man once stood and looked into the room behind him. He seen different photos of women, almost naked everywhere, including the books that read 'icha icha paradise'. "C'mon brat I don't have all day!" The elder man shouted. Naruto turned back with a playful snarl, "I'm coming Ero-sennin." The elder man scoffed at the child. "Quiet brat or I'm hanging you off the fifteenth storey balcony by your feet." Naruto laughed a bit as he entered the elevator with the older men. Iruka smiled. Naruto hadn't laughed in a long time like that.

They stopped on the ninth floor and walked down the hall to number '907'. The walls were pure white with dark brown wood trimming along the top and bottom of the walls. The floor was some type of tile, most likely to make it easier to clean. The door was made of mahogany wood with the gold numbers right under the peep hole. "Well here it is." Jiraiya stated loudly as he turned the nob. "The movers got her earlier so I assumed where everything would go." He paused before turning away and started to walk down the hallway. "Hey brat!" The white haired man called making Naruto turn around instead of following Iruka inside. "What is it Ero-sennin?" A glint caught the blonde's eye as he caught something. "Welcome home." The white haired male smiled as he entered the elevator. The blonde smiled, looking at the two silver keys in his hand. He moment was disrupted by a shouting Iruka and he hurried inside.

Jiraiya had stepped outside the building on to the loud buzzing street. He leaned against the building and looked up to the sky. The curtain of the night was slowly creeping up on the multicoloured sky with a lone white star being its only intruder. "He looks a lot like you..." He mumbled to the sky, hoping that just maybe his words might be carried across the space.

Naruto plopped down on his queen sized bed and let out a breathe. He stretched though his body argued back. He looked around the normal square room. The room had two giant windows with black curtains against the longer wall, opposite from it was the wooden door to grant access into the room. On the wall, left from the door, were a set of white sliding double doors. They led to his closet. Across from that his bed lay in the corner of the opposite wall and the window wall. Beside his bed was a small, dark wooden desk that had a box on top of it. On the wall, with the door, had a bookshelf and a CD stand. The bookshelf was full, mostly of manga, and the rack was half empty. His walls were pretty bare, but he shrugged off the annoying white walls and rolled over on his black and orange comforter. He watched the annoying silver clock, glowing red numbers glared at the blonde. It was almost nine. He closed his eyes. 'I'm hungry...' He thought trying to get up but his body was winning in this fight and he gave up. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of bliss.

_ A blonde was sitting on the rock steps. He was trying to figure out if he could jump down all of them on one leg when a shadow came over him. He looked up to see a man with light brown hair staring down at him. He blinked a few times before giving a cheerful smile. "Hi! I'm Naruto! Who are you?" He jumped up but the man scoffed at him and walked around him. The blonde stared at the man before the others started to follow up the steps. He seen a blonde man at the top of the stairs, leaning against one of the stone walls. The blonde man's eyes narrowed._

_ A flash of light and it was the same place, on the steps. It was dark now and rainy. The child looked back at the house. Tears were streaming down his face. "Why...I don't understand...Why am I alone?" He started as a whimper then to a snarl by then end._

_ Another flash. He was looking down a black tube. Shouting started once again which caught the child's attention. He turned to see the blonde adult look at him with a smile. He was leaning against the glass wall. A flash of lightning showed blood smears from his hand as the other gripped he stomach, against a stain that was growing bigger by a second. A loud bang echoed the room and the little blonde's hand jumped to his ears at the loud noise but his eyes never left the older blonde. Blue stared into blue as the glass shattered and he fell through. A scream came from the corner as his mother tried to run over but was knocked to the ground before she could. The next sound was the worse. It sounded as if it was just a bag of sand mixed with large sticks was dropped, the snapping echoed._

_ Thump._

He reached up as he flung out of his bed. The bright yellow locks clung to his forehead from the sweat. His eyes widened as he tried to control his breathing. Blue orbs darted towards the clock. '4:31' The demonic numbers glowed back to him. He sighed and fell back. He knew he had a nightmare but couldn't remember. Just the sound was echoing in his mind. He shock his head to rid himself of the sound. He got up after a half hour because he couldn't sleep. He decided to unpack the rest of his things, all five boxes. He sighed again. Guess he will have to do it really slow.

He was still finished by six and decided to have a shower. He was happy that Iruka had taken our his favourite shampoo and body wash. He got changed into his new school uniform which he had to admit looked pretty good. It was a white blouse shirt underneath a black coat, trimmed in white. A long, red cross was down each of the sleeves and the red crest of the academy over his heart. He fixed the cuffs and looked at the buttons. It had almost a cross pattern on them. He slipped the red tie around his neck and fixed his black dress pants. He ran a hand through his messy blonde locks as he grabbed his black messenger bag. He quickly clipped a key chain of a red fox. He smiled at his good luck charm before darting down the stairs. The smell of bacon and eggs filled his senses making his mouth water. He walked into the kitchen and almost was shocked. It looked like something from Ikea. He looked at the plate then over to Iruka who was now washing the dishes.

"Morning Naruto." Iruka smiled as the blonde had started devouring the food as if he was a savage animal. Iruka sweat dropped for a moment before looking at the clock. "You don't have much time. If your walking you should leave soon." He told the younger blonde. The blonde swallowed hard and started to choke, quickly beat his check before breathing out in relief. "Yah, yah I'mma go." Naruto muttered as he got up and swung his bag. Iruka gave a small frown but was given a bright, giant grin from his adopted son. "Don't worry. Everyone will know me for being great!" The blonde fist pumped the air and ran out of the kitchen and out the front door. Iruka laughed a moment as he walked over to the front door and leaned against the entry way. "Three, two and...one." The front door flew open to see the blonde grumbling before sheepishly saying, "Heh, heh. Forgot my shoes." He quickly ran out the door with a wave, this time with shoes on. Iruka waved goodbye to the hyper blonde, hiding his worries behind his smile.

He was lost. Naruto hadn't realized to ask Iruka for any directions to get to his school. He started to cross one of the city streets until a whizzing sound, followed by a blur flew right in front of him, making him jump and fall back. "Watch yourself bastard!" He shouted at the racing bike. The driver started to slow down, his head covered by a helmet turned to look at the blonde. Naruto gulped for a moment, but glared and got up as he started walking towards the rider. Before he could get with in a few meters, the rider started the machine, gunned it, all the while staring at the blonde. The rider took of leaving a skid mark behind him, down the street. Naruto blinked in confusion as he didn't understand what had just happened.

After walking a bit further, he stared at all the tall building that were reaching to the sky, the loud noises of people on their cellphones and cars humming and honking by. It was loud and claustrophobic here. He noticed an odd student every now and then in the same uniform but before he had a chance to catch up to them they vanished in the mass of people. He sighed as he stopped, looking around him watching everyone walk around him. As if he were a fish and there were the currents were trying to pull him both ways. He raised his head up noticing the same uniform as him walking out of one of the alley's. His hair was pulled into a black in a high, spiked ponytail. His eyes were closed yet some how he dodge the masses as if they didn't exists. Naruto smiled and ran up beside the boy keep pace with him.

"Hiya!" The blonde shouted cheerfully, earning a few glares from people passing by. The black haired male opened his eyes a bit and looked over at the person who disturbed his peace. His eyes went to look forward as he didn't reply. The blonde noted this guy was either really messy or really lazy. His white shirt was wrinkled a bit, it seems his jacket was carelessly tossed on and his tie was mostly undone. He had a messenger bag in his hand but hung it over his shoulder. He simply didn't care. "So you going to the Konohagakure Private Academy?" Naruto questioned the other male. "Isn't that obvious? Were wearing the same uniform..." He trailed off with a yawn. Naruto rolled his eyes but was surprised to find the male walking with his eyes closed again, dodging the crowded streets. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Going to become the greatest hero in the world!" He laughed. A small grunt came from the other but a small frown placed on his lips as he turned to the blonde. "You're too loud for this morning." He mumbled but gave a small smile. 'A hero huh?' The blackette looked up to the sky. 'We could use one of those now...' He stopped as a blonde face was looking at him eagerly. "Nara Shikamaru." "What?" Naruto shouted back. "That's my name." The blonde grinned and started talking about himself. Shikamaru looked back up into the sky, not even a cloud was insight. "Things are about to get interesting..." He mumbled. "Hey, hey Shikamaru! Are you listening to me?" The blonde yelled. He heard a small, "troublesome..." From his new friend making the blonde whine. It didn't last long as the cloud white school came into view. Now the streets instead were filled with mass amount of students all chattering away. The excitement was building up in the blonde making him not be able to stand still.

As soon as they boys got through the gate, blue orbs widened at the sight of the school. It was about three stories tall with a larger clock tower right over the entrance. Many trees encased the grounds, mostly pink cherry blossom trees, the paths were made of white cement, lined with grey cobble stones. The smell of freshly cut grass tickled his nose. "This..is AWESOME!" Naruto shouted earning everyone on the ground to stare at the blonde oddly. Shikamaru sighed as headed over to one of the sakura trees, followed by the hyper blonde. He tossed his bag against it and laid down to rest his head on it. It might not be comfortable, considering it was filled with textbooks but it was better then nothing. Blue eyes started scanning the area until a loud noise made him jump.

"YAHOO!" A tanned male had jumped over the stone wall easily as if it were a step. The thing had to be at least five meters high. The blonde stared in awe as the boy made a successful landing and bolted right for him. He noticed this guy's dark brown hair was even messier then his. He had piercing black eyes and sharp canines protruding out of his mouth, even when he grinned his canines seemed unusually long. The most distinguishing feature though were the tribal tattoo, upside down triangles that went down his cheeks, remind him of bloody tears. The male halted in front of him, quickly sizing him up. "Yo Shika! Who is this?" The brunette asked the almost sleeping blackette. "Ask him yourself." He mumbled before leaning the other way. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto! And you better remember it!" The blonde shouted pointing at the tattooed male. The canine male's eye twitched in annoyance. 'Just who does this guy think he is?' He thought before snarling back. "Inuzuka Kiba bitch! Don't get cocky!" It seemed a fight was about to break out but was interrupted by screaming, mostly women but even some man. Naruto gave a funny look as Kiba groaned. "Not again!" Naruto looked baffled for a moment. "What's going on?" The blonde shouted over the girls screams. "He's here." Kiba shouted back as he plugged his ears. Shikamaru had sat up and sighed, covering his ears. With all this noise he was never going to sleep. "Who?" The blonde yelled again but conveniently the pack of rabid girls and few boys opened up to find the a male walking briskly but elegantly to the school, not once looking back as they chased after him. Naruto squinted to get a better look before realization hit him. It was the raven from yesterday. This time however he had his uniform jacket on and done up, as if he was someone important. The noise got louder though as the tree they surrounded was the one closer to the path and the school. For a moment Naruto and the raven's eyes locked. Sapphire blue to obsidian black. The tension began immediately. Everyone had paused as if instand rivalry had happened. "What's going on?" Kiba uttered as his eyes darted back between the two. "Ya guys know each other?"

The raven gave a smirk to the blonde's annoyance. "Why would I know an idiot?" He stated as if Naruto was nothing but a bit dirt under his shoes. "What?" Naruto snarled walking right up to the raven. "What makes you say that teme?" He growled. "Are ya too scared to take me on?" This made the black eyed male's eyes narrow. "I don't even need to try." He retorted. He was shocked though but didn't show it on his face when the blonde grabbed his jacket. "I'm starting to really hate your cocky I'm-better-then-everyone-else attitude!" He hissed. Kiba closed his eyes in horror to what was about to happen to the blonde. In that instant the blonde was beaten to a pulp, not by the raven haired male but by the females and couple of males that following him all while screaming "How dare you touch our Sasuke-kun!", "Lie on the ground like the idiot you are!", "Don't you dare touch him!" and "Don't you dare insult him!" and many others that were lost due to the scuffle. During that time the raven had left and had entered the school. Once the fan-girls and boys noticed they chased after him, leaving the once human looking blonde.

"Hey? You okay?" Kiba shock the blonde lightly, feeling incredibly sorry for him. No one deserved the wrath of the fan-girls. The blonde tried to open both of his now blackened eyes to look up at the brunette. "I can't feel my spline..." The beaten blonde muttered. Shikamaru walked over and leaned over Naruto. "Could you ever feel your spline?" Naruto's eyebrow arched as his eyes widened. "Good point." They laughed for a moment before the bell drained out their voices. "Shit, were late." Kiba bolted to the door, the other two following at his heels. They quickly left Naruto at the office though Naruto had to laugh as Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome guy." before disappearing quickly.

A sigh came out of the brunette's mouth as he sat down in the second row of desks from the back. Kiba looked over at Shikamaru who had laid his head against his arms on the desk, ready to sleep once again. Kiba held back a chuckle as he looked around the history class. This was the brunette's most despised period, followed by functions. Though the class was filled with mindless chatter, the teacher had yet to appear. His eyes trailed around the class, reminding himself of who was here. A row down from him was a good friend of his. Black spiked hair that defied gravity, pale skin and black sun glasses that hid his eyes. He had his uniform done up properly compared to Kiba and Shikamaru. As if he knew Kiba was looking the male turned and looked at him. Kiba gave a fanged grin and was responded with a nod. His eyes again trailed across the room till a flash of light caught his eye. He turned to look at the opposite side of the room to find a dark brown haired girl throwing four pairs of scissor in a juggling manner. Her hair was pulled back into two buns. She wore the female version of the uniform, but instead of a tie it was a big red ribbon and instead of pants they wore a black skirt with a red cross on the left side. She wore black, baggy, knee-high stockings and the standard black shoes. His eyes widened when she caught one by the blade and tossed it back in the air, but what shocked him was the slight red colour of the blade. His sensitive nose caught the scent of blood. He shook his head before plugging his ears at the screeching voices of a few females that were annoyed about the whereabouts of their teacher. He leaned back on his chair and kicked up his feet onto the desk.

A tall man walked into the room and headed straight for the desk ignoring the yelling of "You're late!" from his students. His hair was a metallic silver the was spiked up, defying gravity which could remind someone of a scarecrow. He wore a black head band across his fore head but had it covering his right eye. A black, cloth like mask covered his mouth. He wore a black dress shirt that was opened a bit at the top with a white tie hanging loosely around his neck, he wore matching black pants and dress shoes. This man oozed mystery and no one would admit it to him but he was attractive.

"Ah but I have a reason." He stated while holding up a finger to make a point. "That's bullshit." Someone shouted in the class. "My, my watch your words." The silver haired man chuckled. "I will show you. Please come in." He announced the last part as a blonde walked into the class. Kiba smirked at the blonde when cerulean eyes landed on him which earned him a big smile. "He's in our class, huh." Kiba mumbled to no one in particular. "Looks like it." A voice replied. Kiba almost jumped, surprised at the fact that Shikamaru was awake. Shikamaru gave a small smile as the blonde was still grinning at them.

"Well now introduce your self." The teacher spoke to the blonde in a tired tone. "Like how?" The blonde gave a weird look, not understanding. "Like your name, likes, dislikes, maybe a dream or two." The man trailed off figuring that he gave the blonde enough of a clue. "Oh, um, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, foxes, and my friends. My dislikes are how long it takes to cook ramen and people who rely on their names. My dreams are..." He paused for a moment. "To become the best." 'And to find out who I am...' He thought. The teacher just nodded. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, your history teacher." He replied before ushering his newest student to take a seat. Naruto walked up the steps leading to the table with Kiba and Shikamaru. He ignored some whispers of the students, mostly about him and the teme earlier. He shrugged it off and sat down on the other side of Kiba. They both smiled as the lesson continued.

After a boring lecture that even Kakashi was bored to death when speaking, it was second period. As they were leaving class, Naruto almost missed a slip of paper being handed to Kiba from Kakashi. Kiba gave a small nod abd pretended it never happened. Naruto was curious to what had just happened until he groan at the thought of his next class, functions. Math was just so boring but at least he would be miserable with Kiba. Shikamaru on the other hand left the two at their room, heading for English. Naruto sat down at the back of the class, beside the window. He gave a funny look as Kiba sat in front of him and not beside him. Kiba was silently trying to get the blonde to come down to where he was, his eyes darting back to the door. Naruto then realized most of the students who came in were looking at him, most of the girls were glaring though. He huffed for a moment and closed his eyes, ignoring the stares until a voice interrupted. "Get out." The blonde's eyes shot open to meet onyx one's staring down at him. Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like it." Naruto was laughing in his head at the look of the teme's face, like he was about to burst a vein. The raven kept his composure though by taking a deep breath. "Get up now!" He hissed. "Or I will force you up." He said dropping his books on to the table with a loud thud, making most of the class flinch. "No, teme. I'm so scared." He sarcastically spat back. Two girls suddenly jumped up and yelled at Naruto, telling him not to talk to Sasuke that way. Both wearing the female version of the uniform but with white knee-high socks and much shorter skirts he had scene. One had bubble gum pink hair and light green eyes. Her forehead was a bit bigger then average. The other was a pale blonde, her hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a crystal blue that stood out due to her pale skin. He ignored both of them, still glaring at Sasuke. "I will make you move baka!" The raven haired male snarled, finally loosing his cool. "What did you call me teme?" The blonde growled, standing up his hands clenched into tight fists. "Oh, you're deaf as well as dumb?" The blackette retorted. This infuriated the blonde even more.

"I will not tolerate loud and obnoxious behaviour in my class, let alone a fight to come about." A calm, collective voice announced. Naruto's sky blue eyes landed on a neatly dress, and attractive man that even Naruto had to blush at. He didn't look much older then them, maybe earlier twenties at the latest. He had midnight black hair the was tied elegantly back in a low ponytail the hung down his back. He wore a crisp, white shirt and a black tie. He wore black but tight dress pants that would make even gods drool. Naruto was staring again into onyx eyes, and noticed two lines on his face, making him look a bit older. What shocked him was that he looked exactly like the teme. "My little otouto, please refrain using behaviour that is...undesirable." He stated, watching his brother give him a death glare before turning to the blonde. "My, a new student. Presumably, you're Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Uchiha Itachi, your functions teacher" He mused before thinking. 'I never seen my otouto riled up that easily. "I will ask you Uzumaki to please sit beside Inuzuka." He finished, though it sounded as if it was a question, it was definitely an order. Naruto huffed in annoyance before grabbing his bag and sitting beside Kiba, who just shook his head the the raven's smirk. As the lesson started, the blonde leaned to whisper in Kiba's ear. "What happened back there?" He watched Kiba shiver for a moment and give a small glare, then a sighed. "Uchiha-sensei is the bastard, Sasuke's elder brother." "So he moved me because it was his brother." Naruto replied annoyingly. Pain shot through Naruto's forehead as he gave out a cry of surprise mixed with pain and fell backwards of his chair. A snicker could be heard behind him as the rest of the class stayed silent. Naruto looked beside him to see a piece of chalk had fallen from his forehead. He raised a hand to wipe the chalk between his eyes as got up, picking up his chair. "I do not tolerate talking in my class, Uzumaki. This is your first and last warning." Itachi proclaimed before giving a small smile that went unnoticed. The blonde grumbled before giving a small nod. Class went by quietly, no one speaking except for Itachi. Once it had ended, Naruto went to his newly assigned locker. He placed his books in their and sighed. The locker opening him gained his attention to see a taller male with short black hair, putting his books into the locker beside his. The male's obsidian eyes were half closed, as if he were in a trance. He wore the same uniform but with his jacket unbuttoned and his blouse sticking out. His eyes perked up as he caught the blonde staring at him. "Hello there." He smiled and closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You're new aren't you?" He asked. The blonde gave a nod then smiled. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto." He stated. The blackette opened his eyes. "My name is Sai." He said leaning just a bit further down. Naruto didn't realize how much taller the other was, not by much though. For a moment he found it weird that Sai didn't say his last name but shrugged it off. "May I ask where are you going for lunch?" The raven hair teen asked as they both left their lockers, heading outside. "Uh, I don't know really." Naruto laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He walked outside with Sai in tow until a shout caught his attention. Naruto turned to see Kiba waving him over with Shikamaru, a black spiky haired guy that he had seen in first period, a chubby guy devouring a five layer bento, and a black hair, bowl cut guy.

"Hey guys." He grinned. Kiba laughed and sat down, finishing a giant burger. "So you're the new kid?" A the chubby kid asked. He noticed to swirl like marks on his cheeks, his light brown hair was split in two parts, to the sides, that spiked out. Naruto nodded a bit before looking at the spiky haired male. His eyes were covered by black, circular glasses, that contrasted his pale skin. He just gave a small not to the blonde. "Aburame Shino." It took a moment to register that the man had introduced him self before he laughed, "Uzumaki Naruto." The chubby fellow stopped eating for a moment. "Akimichi Choji. And don't call me chubby! I'm just big boned!" "I am Rock lee the beast of Konoha! This is indeed a youthful meet Uzumaki Naruto!" Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to eating, ignoring the bushy eyebrow teen. Shikmaru leaned up on his elbows from his lying position to look at the group. "That's odd..." He mumbled. "What is?" The blonde questioned, eyes widening in wonder. "My, Shikamaru. Don't be like that. I just wanted to sit with my new friend." Sai spoke almost in a monotone with that smile still on his face. Naruto looked back in forth before noticing everyone else was staring at sigh before going back to eating. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed before sighing and closing them and going back to his nap. Kiba suddenly looked up after eating. Naruto followed the bunette's gaze, he was staring at a window on the second floor, with the silver haired teacher now looking awake. By the time the blonde looked back at his friend, both him and Shino got up. "I'mma go for a walk, Shino is coming, Anyone else?" He asked. Rock lee stated he could run faster and took off leaving a cloud of dust. Everyone else said no but the blonde watched the two leave until they turned a corner and disappeared.

The blonde had walked into his next class, still wondering where Kiba and Shino but Shikamaru told him to drop it. He also wondered what Shikamaru meant by what he said to Sai. Could something have happened. Naruto shook his head before huffing into his class. It was really none of his business. He walked into the class and looked around. There was no windows in the room, painted with white ceilings and walls. He sat down in the third room and sat down closes to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe?" A voice calmly said. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke glaring down at him. "Sadly in school, how about you teme?" He replied back irritably. He hadn't been feeling well since lunch and his he had a massive headache. Sasuke growled back in annoyance. "The school was much better when an idiot wasn't around." "Well sorry I don't bow to the all might teme who really needs to pull the stick out of his ass." He snarled back as he got up and walked to the end of the row to face the raven haired boy. "Say that again to my face you baka!" Naruto stood a couple inches from the boy ready to attack back until a wave of heat rushed through his body and the world began to spin. "I said... I don't bow down to a... bastard who...can't even.." He was barely able to mumble out. "Oi! What's wrong with you?" He heard the male ask before shouting hey again. It sounded so far away to the blonde. His knees gave in as he fell into darkness, the word hey still echoing in the background.

When he woke yup he was in the a white room. A blank curtain covered his view of one side of the room, and if he turned over, another curtain covered the view of the other side. "I'm in the nurse's office... Great." He groaned as he stood up and stretch, his muscles stiff from lying down. He took out his black cell phone with an orange cover. With a press of the button it came back to life with the blinding numbers of three o clock shining at him. He sighed and got up and stiffened when he heard a noise behind him. He reminded himself it was a nurse's office and that other students would be here. He walked out to find the place empty with no nurse here. He shrugged and picked up his bag and left the room, heading for his locker. He had missed his last two classes because he fainted.

"Hope not many people noticed..." He grumbled as he opened his locker, throwing in his afternoon textbooks and binder. He glared at his functions textbook, not really wanting to do any homework but was slightly afraid of what the man would do if he didn't. He picked up his textbook and shoved it into his bag, and kicked his locker shut, slamming the lock.

"Are you alright Naruto-chan?" Naruto jumped, dropping his bag, turning to face the voice. Sai stood there with a blank look on his face. Naruto gave out a sigh of relief as he held up a hand in the air, the other on his heart. "Yah. I'm fine Sai." Sai tilted his head a bit before looking Naruto quickly up and down. "You don't seem fine. I heard from the others that you fainted. Would you like a ride home?" Sai offered, visually showing concern. Naruto shook his head in response. "I'm perfectly fine! Okay!" He didn't mean to shout and covered his mouth to prevent it from happening again. Sai stared for a few moments before smiling and giving a nod. "Alright. Oh there is Kiba and Shikamaru." Naruto turned around seeing his new friends walking over, Shikamaru with a bored expression and Kiba with a worried one. "Bye Naru-chan!" "Don't call me Naru-chan..." Naruto's words trailed off when he turned to see that Sai had disappeared. "How the hell did he do that?"

"Do what?" Naruto turned back to see Kiba staring at him funny and Shikamaru slouching, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Uh, nothing. Hehe." He nervously laughed it off. "Told you he was fine." Shikamaru mumbled before yawning. Kiba huffed a moment before giving a giant smile that showed his canines. "Were heading to the library. Wanna come?" Naruto shrugged and picked up his bag then followed the two down the complicated hallways until they reached two giant glass doors. Naruto stared in awe at the two storey school library. Kiba chucked his books through a slot which the blonde presumed was the main desk, followed by Shikamaru who did the same. "What book did Hatake-sensei told us to get again?" Kiba asked a he started to just walk around. "Shakespeare's last play, The Tempest." Shikamaru replied. "How the hell do you know? You were asleep!" Naruto stared, astonished by the lazy teenager. "Just because I'm napping, doesn't meaning I'm not listening." Naruto looked confused as Kiba chuckled. "He got skills Naruto. That's all you need to know." They finally took out their books they needed for their English class and signed them out.

Kiba and Shikamaru left to go home for different reasons, leaving the blonde alone in the library. Naruto started going through the isles until something hard connected with his head, the surprise making him fall on the ground. He let out a grunt in pain and looked to find a book on the floor, the one that had hit him. He looked up to see Sasuke, smirking at him. "I don't let anyone show me up. Not once but twice. Now no one can help you either dobe." The raven teenager stood over the blonde, that smirk just pissing off the cerulean eyed boy. "Don't under estimate me teme!" Naruto kicked the legs out from the raven, watching him plummet to the floor with a thump. The raven growled and jumped on top of the blonde, a fist in the air, diving down to his the blonde. Sasuke made a small grunt of pain as his fist connected with the book he previously thrown earlier. The blonde smirked behind the book he held and moved his head to the side to dodge the next punch. He stopped thinking and kicked Sasuke off of him and stopped after what he did next. They looked at each other with blank stares, trying to process what had happened. Naruto had shoved a book in Sasuke's mouth. Naruto burst out laughing, "Tasty books, eh teme?" Sasuke's temper blew again as he spit out the book and growled "You're dead bitch!" "What is all this racket!" A elder women's voice boomed behind them. Both of them turned to look at the elder women. Her grey hair was pulled into a bun, small rounded glasses hung off of her nose. She wore a pink blouse and dark grey dress pants. "The teme thought the books were too tempting and very edible." The blonde snickered at the shock on both of their faces. The older women grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and hurled him up to his feet after taking a look at the book now covered in saliva. "Is that so Uchiha?" Both boys were shocked at her strength. Sasuke shook his head, hoping the elder women wouldn't hurt him. "No mam." Sasuke manage to get out as she turned to stare at Naruto. " And what about you? I don't tolerate indecent behaviour in my library whether that is eating books or fighting." Naruto quickly scurried up and picked up his bag. "Sorry I'm new." Naruto quickly said as he started to back up. "This is your only warning, Uzumaki." Naruto was confused on how she knew his name but didn't stay as he bolted out the door. "Now for your punishment you are going to tidy the whole library, clean the desk, and books put back in the right place. Understand Uchiha?" She said, dragging the flailing blackette. "What about him?" Sasuke shouted, glaring at the back of the blonde. "He hasn't done this four times, has he Uchiha?" Sasuke bit his tongue not to retort back, knowing she was fully right, making the blonde chuckle as he ran out the library, through the double glass doors and down the halls.

"Ha, ha! That is just what the teme deserved." Ha laughed for a moment before turning the corner and noticing two figures. He jumped back and his behind the corner, eavesdropping on the conversation. Two male voices, one deeper then the other were talking.

"I see. Well it could be avoided however..." The deeper voice trailed off. "A group of us would have to go in." The lighter voice replied. A humming sound which the blonde presumed was thinking from the deeper voiced male. "Get the group to go tonight." A simple yes replied from the lighter voiced male. Footsteps echoed towards the blonde making him panic. He jumped into a classroom that was conveniently open and leaned against the door. He sighed with relief and looked through the window and his eyes widen in shook to see Kiba walk by, his face completely serious. "What's going on? I thought he was going home." Naruto stood there for a few moments, collecting his thoughts on his new friend. "Just what is going on here...?"

Well that ends this chapter. Sadly, yes there is a lot of grammar mistakes because my editor doesn't want to edit such a long story. =_= Sorry about that.


End file.
